


a tree for me

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, not beta read i wrote this in 10 mins, sorry kdsfjh, wajoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's christmas and Joochan has no tree
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a tree for me

Joochan sighs as soon as Sungyoon enters the café, flopping face down onto the table. This prompts Sungyoon to run over a little faster, out of worriment than excitement, to meet his boyfriend.

“Anything wrong babe? you look kind of down.” Sungyoon asks.

Joochan recently moved out of his parent’s home into his new apartment plus with Sungyoon working in a company a tad far away they don’t get to see each other nearly as much as they did last time. Bless Christmas for allowing Sungyoon to visit Joochan for the first time in a month. With Joochan finishing his degree in a prestigious university his friends aren’t attending, Sungyoon worries Joochan is feeling lonely.

“Its just…” Joochan starts, sighing with a cute, defeated pout that Sungyoon instantly wants to kiss away, “It’s Christmas soon and I don’t have a tree to decorate.”

what

Sungyoon had been expecting something along the lines of “I’m a bit lonely” or “I miss you” but Joochan’s words have him taken aback and his reflex action is just to chuckle. Joochan sulks more upon hearing his boyfriend’s mirth and kicks him lightly under the table.

“You’re not having any trouble in uni?” Sungyoon asks just in case there’s a real reason Joochan looks so sad.

“Nope! I’ve made lots of friends, rich people sure like partying a lot. There’s lots of cute guys too,” Joochan says, which earns him a dirty look. Joochan just laughs reassuringly, taking a huge bite out of his cupcake. Of course, how could Sungyoon forget, its _Joochan._ He never has trouble socially because due to evident reasons, he’s a people magnet and it looks like a scholarship has not stopped people from befriending and liking Joochan instantly.

“So that’s really the problem then, no tree?” Sungyoon says, trying not to laugh as Joochan nods forlornly.

The next day, Sungyoon shows up at Joochan’s apartment holding a little plant.

“What is that hyung? I hope that’s not your idea of a housewarming gift.” Joochan says, eyeing Sungyoon suspiciously.

“It’s a bonsai” Sungyoon replies, “you said you wanted a tree to decorate, so here…even if its only a foot tall.”

Joochan is silent for a moment. Sungyoon tries to gauge his reaction but his face reveals nothing. Slowly, a huge smile unfurls across Joochan’s lips and he’s back, the joochan that smiles brighter than the sun and Sungyoon can’t help that tug a fondness and the smile he tries to hold back.

In an hour, the bonsai is almost unrecognizable as Joochan’s self-proclaimed artiste side takes over and decorates the poor little plant with obnoxious red ribbons and is that glitter on the leaves? Nonetheless, Joochan looks proud of his creation and leans his blond head on Sungyoon’s shoulder, satisfied.

“You’re happy again” Sungyoon says, kissing Joochan’s forehead.

Joochan hums in reply.

“I didn’t know someone could mope so much over a tree.”

Joochan shoves his boyfriend and Sungyoon knows one thing for sure: he’s going to wake up with a bruise tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS THE TITLE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PLAY ON A SONG FOR ME BUT ITS SO BAD I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEAS CRIES IM EMBARRASSED BYE


End file.
